I Still Hate You
by MoonlyteWriter
Summary: He was always there to show me my place. He had never before shown me in such a way. As told by Anko. Pure smut for you lovely perverts out there.


**Read this first! **

Author's note: I did not write this story. I got permission from one of my closest friends, who also happens to be a writer, to put her story on here. If you review, I will happily relay your messages to her. And excuse any sentances that may not make any sense. She likes to omit and invert words... or changed the first or last letter. ; You'll figure it out!

* * *

Where ever I went...  
He was there.  
What ever I thought...  
He knew what it was.  
Whenever I slept...  
He found a way to caught me.  
Whenever I bled...  
I could see him laughing at me.  
Whenever I failed...  
I could feel his serpent eyes staring at me.

He haunted me.  
I **_hated_** him.  
He watched me.  
I **_hated_** him.  
He followed me.  
I **_hated_** him.

He caught me.  
I **_hated_** him.  
He struck me.  
I _**hated** _him.  
He tortured me.  
I **_hated_** him.

He held me.  
I **_hated_** him.  
He kissed me.  
I **_hated_** him.  
He fucked me.  
I_ **hated**_ him.

My hand moved gracefully across the paper, forming each of the letters perfectly in my letter. I had the small sensation of some one watching me, but I dismissed it thinking it only to be my paranoia. I continued on with my letter writing.  
I finished the letter I had been writing and folded it neatly into a square. I bound it with a piece of twine to keep the folded. I leaned back in my chair and examined my folded note. Kurenai would understand what I meant. I had explained everything to her after all. I took up my pen again and wrote, 'Dream...' on the front of the note. I pocketed it and got up.  
I looked around my room. It was still boring and dismal as it had always been, nothing unusual. I shrugged the feeling of being watched off again and walked out of my door. I grabbed my coat and threw it over my shoulders.  
I walked the entire way to Kurenai's house. I rapped on her door with my knuckles. "Coming!" was the normal reply which came shortly after my knocking.  
The door opened to reveal the red eyed female. "Anko!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a huge hug.  
I returned the woman's embrace. "Kurenai," I laughed, hardly able to believe she was this happy to see me.  
"Come in!" She ushered me inside, after letting me go.  
Asuma was sitting on her couch. He looked up at me and smiled. "Rough day, wasn't it?" He asked, being hospitable.  
"You have no idea how true that is," I replied shaking my head and chuckling. "I'm surprised they let you cut out early."  
"There are advantages to having a relative as a prior Hokage," Asuma shook his head with a laugh. He stood up. "Well, Kure, I think I better get going. I have a long day tomorrow."  
Kurenai nodded. Asuma walked over and gave her a hug. He planted a kiss gently on the red eyed nin's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow," Kurenai hugged him back.  
"Behave yourselves," Asuma remarked to the two of us before turning and leaving.  
We both laughed at his statement. "So, what brings you to my door step tonight?" Kurenai plopped herself down on the couch. She patted the cushion next to her.  
I sat down beside her. "I finished the thing I wanted you to read," I pulled my tied note of my pocket. "Don't read it while I'm here please."  
Kurenai nodded and slipped the note away. "Is this all you wanted?" She inquired, looking slightly sad.  
I nodded. "I needed to get out of my apartment for a little bit, but I have to go now. I have a long day tomorrow as well..." Little did I know how true that statement would turn out to be.  
Kurenai gave me a hug and wished me a good night's sleep. I wished her the same, and I left my friend's house.

When I returned home, I found my house vacant as I had left it. I took my shoes and coat off. I stretched my arms for something to do. I gently rubbed my running nose and walked to my bathroom. I closed the door softly behind me. I turned and looked at my image in my mirror.  
My image was tired, cut, and extremely fragile like. I dimmed the lights, not wanting to be blinded by them any longer. I pulled my hair out and took my head band off. I turned the water to my bath on and turned to pick up my hair brush.  
It wasn't where I had left it. I looked surprised. Where could it have gone? I asked myself silently. I opened the door and walked into my bed room. There it was. It was sitting on my dresser. I walked over to it and picked it up. I walked back into the bath room again.  
I closed the door for a second time. I sat down on the edge of the bath tub and brushed my hair. I set the brush away and stripped myself out of my clothing.  
The steam rising from the hot bath was a relief against my skin. I looked at myself in the fogging mirror. I looked so much different with my clothes taken from me and my hair down. I looked as if I had been beaten by some one. I shuddered at the thought. I forced the notion to the back of my mind and stepped down into the warm bath.  
I submerged myself completely for a moment or two. I sat up and blinked my eyes to adjust them to the dim lit, fog covered room. I could feel some one's eyes staring at my naked, bruised body. I looked around the bathroom, expecting some one to be there.  
No one was there. I was so confused. There was no other way for some one to watch me without being in the bathroom with me. I sank back into the water, not wanting to be exposed in such a way.  
I felt something moving against my leg. My eyes widen; my face paled. I looked down to see what it was.  
A snake  
I nearly leaped out of the bath tub. My arms covered my chest, and I haunched over. Instant fear and paranoia were clear in my eyes. I stared at the snake in disbelief. I hadn't summoned the thing. That could mean one thing...  
His cold arms wrapped cleanly around my nude body. I knew he either smirked or his smirk widened. I felt his cold body against mine.  
I stood there, paralyzed by fear and surprise. He pulled me down to the wall and ground in one movement. "You've gotten so old now..." His voice curled seductively into my ear. "Your body's become a paradise."  
I felt my blood run cold. I knew as well as he that his clothes were also off. I felt my breath lodge itself in my throat as his hand traveled down my bare leg. "Get off of me," I managed to command in a still-shocked tone.  
He laughed. "What happens if I don't?" I felt his tongue press against my neck. "You'll hurt me, right? What happens if I like it?"  
His free arm wrapped itself around my warm upper abdomen. A shiver ran through my body. His other hand traveled up my inner thigh. My eyes widened. The rest of my face shared the same fear.  
He pulled me back against him. I could feel his slow, cold heart beat against my back. His other hand changed direction and slipped itself over my hip. His tickled his finger tips up my hip.  
My breath was now completely caught in my throat. What could he possibly want to do with me? Why did he want to touch me intimately? I couldn't understand his motives. I didn't want to understand his motives. I tried to move myself forward in a vain attempt to get away from him.  
He laughed at me again. He pulled me back to him and ran his hand up the middle of my body and up my neck. "Yes... so much older..." He moaned wantingly into my ear.  
"Let me go," I commanded again, only this time with more confidence.  
"I don't think I will..." He turned my head to gaze at his face. "It's been a long time." His fingers traced my cheek. "Why not make it last?"  
"I don't want to make it last," I jerked my head from his hand. I stared intently at the ground beside our nude bodies.  
He clicked his tongue in my ear. "Is it always the hard way with you?" He asked through a dark chuckle.  
My anger started to kick in. My mouth twitched. I wanted free of him to tear his body limb for limb. I fought to free myself again.

The result of my struggles got me into a worse position than I had been in. He now had my hands pinned above my my head. His knees rested on either side of my hips. I glared up at his smirking face. "Try it, and I'll kill you," I snarled.  
"And I'll get what I want twice over," His smirk only widened at my threat. He brought his hips down to lean against mine. "And I will be the most pleased man on earth. Surely, you don't want me to have that."  
I gnashed my teeth together. He laughed at me again. "You've turned into such a foolish little thing ever since you left."  
"Why wouldn't I have left?" I shot at him. "Why would I want to stay with some one like you?"  
He gave me a 'we've been through this exact same argument before; it's getting old' look. He continued to smirk and shook his head, displaying that he thought I was very amusing in more than just looks. "Are you trying to make me agitated with you? It will only be worse for you if you do that," He pointed out quite plainly. "I won't have a reason to hold back on you then."  
"What's stopping you right now?" I knew full well just what the question would do, but I couldn't stop myself from saying it. My eyes widened at the realization of what I had just said and then narrowed upon hearing his laugh.  
"Fool," He shot at me. "Do you think I'm that stupid? No, Anko, I'm going to wait. Let you get a full understand of your place. Then, I'll fuck you, destroy you, kill you."  
I dug my nails into his hands, praying it would do something. He shook his head at my attempt. My eyes narrowed completely. I had to think of something, anything.  
A thought came to me. Seeing my brain working, he did some weird thing that resulted with my body now being pinned to the wall with him crouching in between my legs. "I fucking hate you," I hissed at him. "Hate you."  
He rubbed his face against my cheek. "Good... maybe your hate will keep you alive so that I might enjoy myself more with your body."  
I felt my heart beginning to race. Why was it racing now? My mind stopped working. It was like everything was stopping around me. I could see his mouth moving, but no words were registering in my mind. My eyes darted around the room. What was happening?  
His mouth connected with mine, pulling me from my strange rush. I had been kissing him back before I regained my control. His gaze locked yearningly into my eyes. I couldn't look away. My heart pounded faster in my chest. "Must your resist?" His lust tainted, annoyed voice asked.  
"Yes," I replied breathlessly, moving my face back away from his.  
It was a vain effort. He caught my lips again. He made my head lean back against the wall so he could kiss me deeply. I gave up trying to force my lips away from his. It was like they seemed to have an iron grip to mine.  
Something clicked in my mind again. I was holding his lips there. I wanted his to kiss me. Why was I doing this?  
My body relaxed as his leaned against my bare chest. I kissed him back, taking in his taste. He tasted wonderful and poisonous at the same time. He let my hands free, satisfied that I was his again.  
His hands trailed down my body. They touched my breasts. They went back to my sides and stroked me lustily, hungrily.  
My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into me. My tongue slipped into his mouth. He smirked through his slight surprise. His tongue glided around with my tongue in and out of both our mouthes. My eyes slipped shut in unison with his. My body arched up against his.  
He brought himself into me. I moaned my surprise into his mouth. My hand trailed down his bicep. My other hand remained behind his head.  
His hands held my hips as he moved harder and faster in and out of my body with each thrust. His tongue left my mouth, and his lips tauntingly departed from mine. His kissed and bit my neck with his lust.  
I gasped with pleasure. My breathing was quick and airy. My nails dug into his bicep. I continued to make my chest arch to move it up his body. I wanted his feeling all over my body, within me. But why I was doing this?  
He moved and turned his body. He made it harder for me to breath from all the pleasure he had released on my body. His hands still held my hips still. His thrusts coming harder, faster, hungrier. His mouth kissed my chest lovingly, tenderly. His tongue touched my skin.  
I gasped and moaned in pleasure. This was something I seldom endeavored, but with my sensei fucking me, how could I not enjoy it? He was better than the man I had dated previously. I moaned his name over and over again. My hands moved from his upper torso to his legs. I scratched at his pale skin. My breathing was now laboured and torturous, but I loved every single time he moved in and out of me. My mind stopped all thoughts, for it was in its own form of ecstasy. It told my body I had found love.  
He bit the dead center of my chest. I screamed in ecstasy. He licked the wound clean of blood. His eyes flickered to show his own ecstasy; he would not allow himself to moan. "Anko..." He breathed into my skin. He kissed the top of one of my breasts. His tongue dancing all over it within his mouth. I threw my head back. "Harder," I gasped. "Harder!"  
He complied, almost happy to please me. My hands dragged my nails up his side, making blood gather in the places where I had gone too deep. He didn't seem to mind. If anything, he might have enjoyed it; he kissed me breast more passionately as a result.  
I gasped his name again. I couldn't help myself. It was as if my body had taken over and my mind was no longer functional. No consequences of our sex seemed to exist in the still foggy, hot bathroom. I was finding it hard to breath again. My eyes fluttered. Butterflies were filling in my stomach, giving me more ecstasy.  
He fucked me for more than six more minutes, which in itself was more than I could have ever wanted in one sitting. My orgasm was not as much as his, but still great enough to make my world spin and to throw me into his opened arms. We lay in each others arms on the cold, slightly bloody bath room floor.  
My head was against his chest. My eyes were closed. His hand subconsciously stroked my hair. He still lay within me, but I didn't care. That's where I wanted him to stay, never wanting his touch gone now that he had given it to me. His arm held me close to his cold body, and I was grateful for the change in temperature.  
My brain starting to function again; although, I hadn't regretted what I had done. I opened my eyes and looked up into his distant serpent eyes. I leaned my head up enough to whisper into his ear, "I still fucking hate you."  
My voice pulled him from where ever he had been and back to his sense. He smiled mysteriously down at me. "I know, shin-ai," He chuckled. "You told me before..." He continued to stroke my hair. "I'm surprised you haven't changed your mind..." He caressed my lips gently.  
I let my eyes close and returned his gently caress. He let my lips go and stroked my cheek. His eyes looked over my face, noticing the cuts now. "Those weren't from me, were they?" He traced a cut on my cheek.  
I shook my head and looked up at him. "No, you're safe. They're from work..."  
He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I have to leave you now," He whispered into my ear. "Tomorrow?" He hopeful voice asked.  
"Tomorrow," I replied lasciviously, and I kissed his lips again.  
He grinned and left me after another moment of laying in my arms.

After he had left, I remained where he had left me. My body was cold at this point, but not from death. My eyes were closed and my breathing was controlled. My mind flicked back to its earlier questions. I knew why I had let him do it. I knew why I hadn't wanted him to leave. I knew why I had wanted him to come back. I knew why my body had wanted his.  
I loved him. I knew that now. I was willing to let myself be broken by him as long as he returned my love, which he seemed to do.

An hour later, I pulled my tired body up and into bed. I lay there nude, semi-hoping he'd come back. My eyes slipped shut, and I reminded myself firmly that I had, had enough ecstasy for one night. I went to snuggle back against the wall and felt some one touch my back.  
Due to being tired, I looked with half lidded eyes over my shoulder. My eyes widened. He kissed my cheek. "Sleep," He whispered. "I'm not here to cause you problems."  
I blinked unbelieving at him. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his face into the back of my neck lovingly. "Now do you believe me?" He asked quietly in my ear.  
I smiled and closed my eyes again. I relaxed against his body. He pulled the blankets tightly around the two of us. His arms held me close to him. I leaned back against him. His face was still against my neck.  
I was home. I'd found what I wanted. Now I wouldn't let it go. I rested my arms on his and fell into a deep, restful, peaceful sleep.

Where ever I went...  
He was there.  
What ever I thought...  
He knew what it was.  
Whenever I slept...  
He found a way to caught me.  
Whenever I bled...  
I could see him laughing at me.  
Whenever I failed...  
I could feel his serpent eyes staring at me.

He haunted me.  
I _**loved**_ him.  
He watched me.  
I **_loved_** him.  
He followed me.  
I **_loved_** him.

He caught me.  
I _**loved** _him.  
He struck me.  
I **_loved_** him.  
He tortured me.  
I **_loved_** him.

He held me.  
I **_loved_** him.  
He kissed me.  
I **_loved_** him.  
He fucked me.  
I **_loved_** him.


End file.
